forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic of Nog
| used-by = Wizards | source = | rules = 2 ed. (Al-Qadim) }} Mystics of Nog, or Nogian mystics, were special wizards in Zakhara who learned to master the art of storing magical energy within their bodies. Mystic of Nog is a wizard class kit for the Al-Qadim setting. History The art these wizards practiced was perfected in the ancient empire of Nog. When Nog was a true power in Zakhara, these wizards were a feared presence on the battlefield. Some sages even attributed the fall of Nog to betrayal by these mystics. As of 1367 DR, only a few hundred Nogian mystics remained, most of whom lived reclusive lives in their homeland, spending their time perfecting their craft. Requirements Mystics of Nog were passionate individuals of strong convictions. Possessions Initially, a Mystic of Nog could use the same limited variety of weapons that all wizards could use. As their powers increased, they were able to become proficient in a much wider range of weaponry. Benefits Mystics of Nog could use spells from any school, though they preferred to spend their magical energy augmenting their body. These wizards were able to enhance their body with magical energy. These abilities were powerful, but had a limited duration. They were also able to permanently enhance their physical abilities and general health at the expense of the energy that would otherwise have been devoted to learning new spells. Magical energy could be funneled into the body to heal damaged tissue. Assuming the mystic had at least 6 hours of uninterrupted rest, their healing rate was drastically increased to 4 or 5 times the norm. A sudden burst of speed could be achieved to perform simple tasks such as drawing a weapon, moving forward, or attacking. Focusing power into their hands allowed a Nogian mystic to harden their strikes, transforming their attacks into lethal blows. Special stunning attacks could be implemented where the mystic released energy upon striking an enemy, instantly stunning them into inaction for several minutes. For several minutes at a time, a Nogian mystic was able to walk in absolute silence regardless of the terrain. After concentrating on the armor of their enemy, a mystic was able to find weaknesses, allowing for easier strikes and successful throwing attacks. Upon concentrating, a Nogian mystic bound themselves to the ground, making them an immovable object for the duration of their concentration. Vertical leaps of up to 30 ft. could be performed from a complete standstill. If a Nogian mystic was not wearing any magical protection items, they could harden their skin like steel, offering supreme protection in combat. By focusing energy in their hands, they were able to shatter many inanimate objects with a single strike. Hindrances Because so much time and effort was spent perfecting their other abilities, Nogian mystics could not memorize as many spells as other wizards. Also, they only had access to spells considered to be of a medium power or lower. Appendix Notes Reference Category:Zakharan kits Category:Kits Category:Wizard kits Category:Wizards Category:Wizards (2e)